Sorpresa de discípulos
by Amgd12
Summary: Izumi estaba inquieta, sus discípulos tontos le darían una sorpresa y era de esperarse que trajeran algún problema. Por su lado, los hermanos Elric rezaban a todos los alquimistas del mundo que por lo menos los dejara con vida, pero… ¿Izumi se alegrara o los alquimistas del mundo no escucharan sus suplicas?


**Los personajes no son míos son de la gran mangaka Hiromu Arakawa**

 **Todo se ubica después del final de Brotherhood**

 **Sorpresa de discípulos**

Izumi suspiro mientras miraba al techo… Su esposo y ella seguían en el negocio de la carne, ella aun ayudaba a las personas de Dublith y su marido seguía igual de cariñoso que siempre, pero había algo en ese día que la dejaba inquieta…

El día anterior en la mañana había recibido una llamada de Alphonse, era algo que la había extrañado, pues esos dos nunca la llamaban

 _-¡Maestra!, ¿Cómo a estado? –pregunto animado el menor de los Elric_

 _-Bien Al… ¿Por qué me llamaste? –pregunto curiosa a lo que Al casi se le cae el teléfono de la impresión_

 _-¿Eh?... Bu-bueno…_

 _-¡Suéltalo de una vez! –ordeno a lo que el joven solo tomo el teléfono mientras temblaba_

 _-Lo-lo que pasa es que… Yo… Y Ed… -el chico sabía que su maestra tenía la paciencia corta, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el temblaba por el miedo que sentía_

 _Al otro lado de la línea se pudo oír como alguien le arrebata el teléfono a Al_

 _-Lo siento señorita Curtis –se disculpo una voz femenina –Lo que Al quiso decir, fue que mañana la iremos a visitar porque Ed y Al le tienen una enorme sorpresa_

 _Izumi se extraño… Esos dos no tramaban algo bueno…_

 _-Ya veo… Bueno, los espero con ansias –se despidió y colgó el teléfono_

 _-¿Eran los enanos Elric, verdad? –pregunto el señor Curtis_

 _-Sí, dicen que mañana vendrán –respondió mientras abrazaba a su marido_

Izumi sabía que muy en el fondo, que a los hermanos Elric los consideraba como los hijos que nunca tuvo y el simple hecho que la visitaran con una sorpresa la ponía de buen humor

Algo que también le desconcertaba, era la voz femenina que había hablado, pues no se asemejaba a ninguna que ella hubiera escuchado antes o quizás sí, pero no lo recordaba

-¿Estas inquieta por su visita? –pregunto el señor Curtis

Su mujer era muy tierna con él, pero tampoco negaba que ella se veía rebosante en alegría cuando los Elric los visitaban

-Dijeron que tenían una sorpresa y sabes que esos dos nunca traman algo bueno –respondía mientras cortaba carne

-Bueno… -el señor Curtis se hacía una vaga idea de que sorpresa podía ser…

-¿Qué sucede cariño?, ¿Sabes lo que traerán? –cuestiono

-Me hago una idea… -respondió mientras la abrazaba

Izumi siguió cortando carne, hasta que apareció Mason con una enorme sonrisa, era normal que sonriera, pero esta vez sonreía enormemente

-¡Los hermanos Elric ya llegaron! –anuncio

Izumi y Sig salieron de la tienda de carne y se la encargaron a Mason. Ambos fueron en dirección a su casa, pues sospechaban que ahí los encontrarían. Su sorpresa fue encontrarlos acompañados

-¡Maestra! –saludaron ambos discípulos

-Ed, Al. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –pregunto Izumi mientras se cruzaba de brazos -¿Y ellas dos quien son? –pregunto mirando a sus acompañantes

-Ella Es Winry y ella es Mai –respondió Alphonse felizmente

-Supongo que son sus amigas –Izumi estaba feliz, le daba risa recordar como ambos se comportaban cuando ella o Sig les contaban sobre el amor y ahora sabía que ellas podían ser algo más, pero le daba risa ponerlos nerviosos

Los cuatro se sonrojaron, pero no hicieron nada

Ambos hermanos se miraron y se asintieron la cabeza mutuamente. Corrieron en dirección a su maestra mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, sabían de antemano lo que les podía suceder por su atrevimiento, pero la sorpresa que le iban a dar ambos, era motivo de arriesgar sus vidas

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MAESTRA! –felicitaron ambos mientras la abrazaban

Izumi quedo petrificada ante el abrazo repentino y sobre su felicitación, era cierto… Su cumpleaños era ese día…

Todos los presentes miraron asustados, pero Ed y Al estaban peor, pues aparte de estar temblando como gallinas, rezaban a todos los alquimistas del mundo para que su maestra al menos los dejara vivir… Para la sorpresa de todos Izumi sonrió, les dio un pequeño coscorrón y luego correspondió al abrazo, Estaba feliz de volverlos a ver y saber que ya tenían pareja la ponía de mejor humor

Ambos hermanos dejaron de abrazar a su maestra

-Muy bien chicos –llamo Sig –Ya pueden darle su sorpresa a Izumi

-¡¿Aun no le dices Edward?! –pregunto Winry enojada

-Bueno… Al y yo queríamos que fuera una sorpresa –respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¿Cuál era esa "gran sorpresa"? –pregunto mirándolos fijamente

-Bueno… Al comenzara primero –dijo Ed

-¡No, no, mi hermano comenzara! –respondió nervioso

-¡Al en el camino me dijo que él quería comenzar!

-¡Ed me dijo que quería comenzar o me iba a golpear con su Automail!

-¡Pues Al!...

No continuaron con su discusión, pues la rubia que los acompañaba había golpeado a ambos con una llave inglesa dejándolos en el suelo

-Lo lamento señorita Curtis –se disculpo la rubia –Estos idiotas, no son capaces de decirle

-Estoy acostumbrada –respondió restándole importancia

-Lo que ambos le querían decir era que… -ambas chicas se miraron cómplices

-¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR! –grito Winry

-¡SOMOS PAREJA OFICIAL! –grito Mai

Izumi estaba sorprendida y feliz… ¡Por fin sus discípulos tontos tenían a alguien a quien amar!

-¡Ed, Al! –llamo su maestra

Ambos se levantaron del suelo con un dolor punzante en su cabeza… Ambos esperaban lo inevitable… Izumi golpeo a ambos con su puño, pero milagrosamente, los alquimistas del mundo escucharon sus plegarias y ninguno termino en el suelo

-¡FELICIDADES! –su maestra los abrazo fuertemente, uniéndose a ella el señor Curtis y las parejas de sus discípulos tontos

Izumi estaba contenta… ¡Al fin habían cedido a la fuerza del amor!

 **El día anterior**

Los cuatro iban en dirección a Dublith, para darle las noticias a su maestra, bien podían haberle dicho por teléfono, pero sabían que su maestra le encantaban las sorpresas en especial si estaban vinculadas con "El amor verdadero"

-¿Tienes miedo Al? –pregunto Mai, su novio no dejaba de temblar

-Es increíble como ella logre asustarlos -dijo Winry

-¡No podemos evitarlo! –se defendió Ed

-¡Seguramente nos matara en cuanto nos vea! –imagino Al

-Sí, no dejo de imaginármela recibiéndonos con un cuchillo en las manos… -Edward sintió como los escalofríos inundaban todos sus sentidos, aparte de Winry, la única que podía hacerlo temblar era su maestra

-¡No exageren! –a Mai le costaba creer lo que le decían, pues según palabras de Winry, su maestra era una mujer buena

-Ahora que tengo mi cuerpo, seguramente me mandara a volar… -Alphonse ignoro por completo la orden de su novia

-¡A mi tal vez me mande a volar en dirección a Xing! –grito asustado el rubio mayor

-¡Tengo miedo hermano!

-¡No te preocupes Al, por lo menos moriremos con el poco orgullo que nos queda!

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron como si fueran niños pequeños, siendo que uno ya tenía 20 años y el otro 19

Winry observo unos momentos como su prometido se abrazaba a su hermano y luego suspiro…

-Ahora que lo pienso… -dijo la rubia llamando la atención de ambos hombres y la joven chica de Xing -¿Cómo la llamare?...

-¿A qué te refieres Winry? –pregunto Ed

-Bueno, seré tu esposa pronto y me gustaría llamarla de otro modo… Pero creo que suegra suena un poco feo…

-¡Es cierto! –Mai sonrió como si hubiera visto la puerta de la verdad y esta le hubiera dado la mayor revelación del mundo -¡Yo también quiero ser la esposa de Alphonse y no quiero llamar a mi futura suegra como "suegra"!

El menor de los Elric se sonrojo

-¿Pero por que la consideran como su "suegra"? –pregunto Edward

-¿Enserio me lo preguntas? –la rubia se sintió ofendida –Y yo que creía que ya no eras tan idiota como antes…

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota?! –el rubio exploto pero fue opacado por su hermano menor

-Eso no te lo voy a negar, pero enserio Winry… ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto el ex-armadura

-Supongo que a lo Winry se refiere es a que su maestra actúa como su fuera su madre y aun que ustedes sean sus discípulos, quizás ustedes se sienten como sus hijos –respondió Mai sin pensarlo mucho

Los hermanos y Winry guardaron silencio… Su madre nunca podría ser remplazada con nadie… Ni siquiera con su maestra, era un hecho que ni con toda la alquimia del mundo, pudiera cambiar

-¡Perdón si dije algo malo! –se disculpo nerviosa y arrepentida Mai, siempre se metía en lo que no le importaba, por eso en su país le enseñaban modales, pero cuando estaba fuera de su país se sentía en plena libertad

-No te preocupes –trato de calmarla su pareja –Después de todo no te equivocas…

-¿De qué hablas Al?. Mamá es irremplazable –aclaro el Elric mayor

-No estoy diciendo que alguien sea el remplazo de mamá, solo digo que… -Alphonse guardo silencio, su postura no era la adecuada para enfrentarse a su hermano mayor y mucho menos con "ese" tema

-Habla, Al –ordeno Ed

Winry miro a Alphonse el cual, estaba incapaz de poder plantearle cara a su hermano con ese tema tan difícil. La rubia suspiro

-Creo que yo se a lo que se refiere Al –toda la atención del ex-alquimista se centro en su prometida –Su maestra perdió a su hijo y ustedes perdieron a su madre… Quizá un instinto maternal despertó al verlos. Y no sé si Al pensó esto, pero… -Ed estaba procesando todo lo que su mecánica le decía, eso era razonable, sin embargo… ¿Por qué ahora dudaba a hablar?

-¿Pero?... –insistió

-Supongo que ustedes que perdieron a su madre, vieron en ella una figura materna y… le tomaron un cariño especial… -la voz de la chica iba disminuyendo poco a poco conforme hablaba

-¿Esta en lo cierto, Ed y Al? –pregunto Mai, mientras observaba a ambos hermanos

-Tengo sueño, creo que me voy a dormir –Contesto Edward mientras se acomodaba mejor

-¿Cómo puedes dormir en estos lugares tan incómodos? –pregunto su prometida

-Es parte de la práctica, la cual si te casas conmigo, adquirirás pronto –sonrió burlón

-¡No quiero, son muy incómodos!

-¡Pues acostúmbrate!

Con eso, la pareja comenzó a pelear frente a Mai y Alphonse los cuales intercambiaron miradas, pero el joven al notar la mirada asesina de su novia, desvió rápidamente la mirada

-¡Mira que lindo se ve el cielo hoy! –esquivo completamente a la chica de Xing

-Sí, es lindo… -Mai suspiro sabiendo que ninguno de los Elric contestaría con palabras

Una mano cálida tomo la de Mai y entrelazo sus dedos… La joven miro a su pareja el cual se notaba sonrojado, pero estaba mirando el cielo… Ella sonrió y apretó más su mano, sabiendo cual era la respuesta de ambos indirectamente

 **Fin**

¡Holiwis!

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este anime y solo rezo a los alquimistas del mundo, que dejando de lado la mala ortografía, me haya quedado bien

Realmente mis tres personajes favoritos son los hermanos Elric e Izumi (También Pinako, pero creo yo que esa es de chocolate) no sé porque, pero realmente me agradan _Porque Den no cuenta_

Algo que también me dio ternura en FMA de 2003, fue que a Izumi la ponían como una madre para los hermanos, porque en el de Brotherhood, no mostraron mucho de su lazo, así que yo juntando esas dos bases, las hice en continuación con el anime de Brotherhood y aquí esta la creación

Bueno, ahora que nadie me molesta me despido

¡ADIOS!


End file.
